Three again
by Ash505
Summary: Junjie and Eli have been turned into 3year olds. What will happen?


**A/N: This is set before 'Reunited' and after another one I'm writing  
**

################################

Three again

It was a peaceful day at the Shane hideout. We had managed to defeat someone or other and their ghouls the day before. I was getting an uneasy feeling that something was very wrong now.

"Where are Eli and Junjie?" Kord asked at breakfast.

"I got no idea" Trixie answered. "Come to think of it I've not seen them at all this morning."

"Pronto has not seen them at all."

"I'll go see where they are" I volunteered and shoot off to the bedrooms.

The door to Junjie's room was oddly enough wide open and the room was empty except for Joo-Joo who came out to find his missing owner. Joo-Joo followed me most likely knowing that I was looking for Junjie as well. When I reached Eli's room I got the shock of a life time.

"OI YOU LOT GET HERE RIGHT NOW AND HAVE A LOOK AT THIS" I yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"What all the yelling about?" Trixie demanded as she, Kord and Pronto approached.

I gave her my 'have a look for yourself' look and pointed at the open door of Eli's room. Trixie sighed and she, Kord and Pronto looked into the room. Kord's and Trixie's jaws dropped and Pronto passed out. Eli was stuck in the middle of the bed with Junjie sitting on top of him. The only difference was that it was a three year old version of both of them.

Junjie looked up and let out an excited three year old squeal. Then he leaped off of Eli, got caught in the bed clothes, fell off the bed dragging Eli off with him, jumped up and they both bounced up to us.

"Up" he giggled and held out his arms.

I groaned a picked him up while Eli tried to grab the end of my headband but he could not reach. Junjie ended up pulling it off and dropping it down to him then tugged my pony tail.

##################################

Later on when we had finish breakfast I put my hair up in a couple of braids something Junjie decided he could not pull. What a relief. Eli was trying to put my headband on Junjie so I ended up rescuing him.

"I recon you will make a wonderful parent" Kord laughed when he saw me giving Junjie a piggy back while Eli was off playing a game of 'Get In Trixie's Way.'

"Kord if Junjie and Eli were not three year olds right now who follow me around I swear I would pound you and Pronto while I'm at it!" I growled.

Pronto and Kord raced off before I could pound them. Then three year old version of Eli came round the corner with Burpy following him. I felt sorry for Burpy and Joo-Joo because they just could not figure out what had happened to their owners. Eli held out my copy of The Hardy Boys: Burned.

"Read?" he gave me a questioning look.

I agreed and he followed me to the main room where I discarded Junjie on the couch much to his annoyance, sat down and dragged Eli up next to me then began to read aloud to them. Trixie came round once to see what was happening but did not say anything.

######################################

When three year old Junjie and Eli finely fell asleep on the couch I snuck off. I found Trixie, Kord and Pronto in the kitchen discussing something.

"'Sup?" I asked.

"We are trying to figure out a way to change them back which is proving difficult seeing that we don't know what changed them" Trixie explained.

"I may know away to change them back" I smirked.

"Yeah right" Pronto snorted.

"Fine I'll make a deal with you. If I find a way to change them back I get to pound you and Kord. Deal?" I shot them evil look.

"Deal!" Kord agreed siding with Pronto in believing that I would not succeed.

"You two do know you just sealed fate?" Trixie questioned as I disappeared out the door.

"Oh come on Trix. We're not afraid of her."

"One more thing" I reappeared in the doorway. "You lot are on babysitting duty."

#######################################

I left Danger and my slugs at the hideout to keep watch in case Kord and Pronto lost the kid's. I had grabbed my backpack on the way out so once I was a safe distance from the hideout I pulled my book out and started leafing through it. I eventually found what I wanted. Turns out that the cure for age reverse was a type of mushroom found in the ice caverns that I always carried with me. When I finish finding what I needed I snuck back to the waterfall where I had woken up after I fell through the portal. Climbing up a tree I hid my book in hollow spot before making my way back to the hideout.

###############################

When I arrived back at the hideout I found Junjie and Eli outside playing fetch with Danger while my slugs, Burpy and Joo-Joo were keeping an eye on them. I heard shouts coming from inside the hideout.

"OH CRAP! I LOST ONE!"

"YOU LOST ONE AND I LOST THE OTHER!"

"WELL FIND THEM BEFORE THEY GET INTO TROUBLE!"

I chuckled and called Danger to me and caught the kids. Kord and Pronto looked relieved when I walked in with the kids they had lost.

"Here are the prisoner's sir" I mock saluted them. "The guard is now off duty!"

"Ha very funny" Trixie laughed. "Do Kord and Pronto get out of that pounding you were going to give them?"

"Nope!"

I tossed the bag with the bit of mushroom in it to Trixie.

"What is it?" Kord questioned.

"None of your business."

"CIA?"

"Yeah, top secret, now don't ask again!"

"What is it supposed to do?"

"It will change them back over night so you've got to make them eat it while Kord and Pronto decide where they are going to hide in the morning."

Trixie managed to get Eli and Junjie to eat the mushroom. With difficulty. I retrieved my head band from Eli after they were asleep.

###################################

The next morning everything was back to normal. Well almost.

"C'mere boys, Ashley just wants to give you that pounding you deserve!"

"RUN SHE'S TALKING THIRD PERSON!"

The rest of the gang watched me chase them around until I cheated and fired Ten, one of my Fighter slugs, at them and used my ice throwing skills on her to catch them so they needed someone to save them. What fun.

THE END


End file.
